Malos Fanfics
by WrenAgreste09
Summary: Adrien y Marinette deciden jugar una pequeña broma a los fanáticos de Ladybug y Chat noir


Este fanfic NO VA ENSERIO no me salgan con cosas como "no sabes escribir vete de aquí"

Era sábado por la tarde, y Adrien decidió pasar la noche en la casa de Marinette.

Sus padres estaban de acuerdo, siempre y cuando no se dejaran llevar demasiado.

En este momento, la joven pareja navegaba por la web, leyendo varios fanfics sobre Ladybug y Chat Noir.

En él trayecto encontraron algunos muy buenos, pero los que encontraron luego...¡eran absolutamente horribles!

–Uggghhhhh, ¿por qué hay tantas historias mal escritas de nosotros?– Marinette preguntó, frustrada.

Adrien suspiró.–No soy quien para criticar...¡pero tienes razón! ¡Dios mío! ¡es como una monstruosidad! ¡me queman los ojos!–

–Gatito eres un exagerado...–

Adrien procedió a hacerle cosquillas a su novia –Eso es por pensar que soy estúpido My Lady...–Luego de eso,

Adrien se detuvo con una sonrisa en la cara, y le beso la mejilla a su azabache– y esto por que te amo– él rubio susurro haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

Ellos continuaron explorando tratando de encontrar buenos fanfics, pero desafortunadamente, todo fue en vano.

Entonces, una idea vino a la cabeza de Adrien...

–¿Mari?

–¿Si?

–Tengo una idea.

–de acuerdo diselo a alguien que no sea "solo una buena amiga"

–¡Hey!no vuelvas a decir eso de nuevo– Él esbozó una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.–¿Y si hiciéramos nuestro propio fanfic terriblemente malo?

Los ojos de Marinette se hincharon cómicamente. –¡¿Qué?!– ella gritó.–¿No nos haría eso tan malos como los otros?

–Claro que no, sabemos que tenemos una buena redacción, esto...solo sera una pequeña bromita

Marinette entendió la idea.–Ohhhh, lo entiendo– dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¡Sí! ¿como deberíamos hacerlo?– preguntó Adrien

–Hmmm ... oooh! ¿Qué hay de esos fanfics de angustia?

–Perfecto.–

...Y con eso comenzó el intento de Adrien y Marinette por escribir un mal fanfic.

"Era un buen Noche en Da ciudad de Pariz.Ladybag estaba tan feliz, expré sando y persijuiendo ah Shat Noa. Everne in da villag.Shat estaba astuacmel te en el bosque, con una angustia angustiosa y angustiosa en lagrimah en your face"

"¿xk nadie me ace cazo? ¿Qué te hago?"él shoro las lágrimas se cayeron y no tiene una excuza. Shat wus llevaba hs normle tuunik pero era blakk instd uv da normle GREEEEEEN, d epente, su liebre era un blake de bre, y tenía polaco rojo nale.Él tuk ot dager y se cortó a sí mismo.Él olla en suma Evunescince.Por su parte, Lady bag vino a divertirlo porque ella es sadisstik lahk dat.Ella sonrió.

"Oie xk tad cerka d sjat?ella le dijo a mujer.Shat miró con cautela a la hora.

"¡UR una loca, no tienes nada que ver ! ¡Jst leve mee alune!"Sjat NoaÉl se alejó y continuó cortándose de plano.ere wus taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

"¡Gos emu-sh say a lus. Shat wuz desapareció por dis.

"¡No me has vuelto a molelezar! ¡Y! UR terin me aprt vilage of Pairis Wahhhhhh!"Lady bag todavía estaba infectado por dis.

Pero den sudenly ... shat!Él estaba llorando da hol tim..

"¡kawii btch!"Shat dijo malhumorado.

"¡atente!"Lady Bag dijo con tristeaa.yejo ko un amijo en su fase urgente.

"U ¡no voy a co!¡Wahhh!"Él tok u peliero ¡Lady bag t sjat kaminavan ah tro pezones!

Duego el sol volvió a escuchar el houz de Sjat.

"Hipere.Ladybag lamentó también.

sext day, Shat Ezgba tan enoiado.yoco.

"Ewww"

A fuu mes más tarde

Shat y Ladybag MURIEDon peiando! celbratin wiz alkahol!

EU FINN SEL FIC

Para entonces...Adrien y Marinette estaban tendidos en él piso en medio de ataques de risa.

–¿De-deberíamos publicarlo?– Marinette preguntó entre ataques de risa.

–Deberíamos... ¡tenemos que hacero ya!– Adrien respondió.Aún riéndose, el chico presionó él botón " publicar"

–¡Dios mío, no puedo creer que hayamos hecho eso–dijo Marinette.

–Solo espera hasta que encuentren esta pequeña obra maestra– sugirió astutamente Adrien.

–¡El mejor fanfic de todos!– dijeron al unísono.

hace tiempo tenía esta idea y no me la pude sacar de la cabeza espero haberles sacado una risita con esto

Tyria se va...


End file.
